


MK 95

by memisa101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: John regrets not letting Stiles go to Scotts, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat X - Freeform, Stiles and Scott are nerds, Stiles might clean the attic more offten, Teen Wolf, actual puppy scott mccall, mention of MK cast, mention of MK characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memisa101/pseuds/memisa101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to hang out with Scott, John wants the Attic cleaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MK 95

**Author's Note:**

> My Beautiful Beta: http://archiveofourown.org/users/escapay/pseuds/escapay

Stiles ran down the stairs towards the front door. “I’m going to Scott’s! See you tonight.” John grabbed hold of Stiles’ hood before he could make it to the door. “You mean you’re going to Scott’s _after_ you finish cleaning the attic,” John said, taking a sip from his morning coffee. “Aw, come on dad. Scott just got Mortal Kombat X.” 

John physically tensed, his eyes going wide, and releasing Stiles. “Dad?” Stiles was giving his father a concerned look. John cleared his throat, putting his mug in the sink. “Clean that attic. And do me a favor, don’t break anything,” John stated before walking out the door. Stiles blinked a few times, confused, before calling Scott.

            Stiles coughed as a cloud of dust surrounded him. “Wow, this is a lot of stuff.”  He shrugged off his hoodie and sat down to rummage through the closest box. Written on the outside of the box in bold letters was **MK 95**. Stiles shrugged and opened the box.

           

* * *

Scott opened the door to the Stilinski house. “Stiles?” he stood there in silence listening for his best friend. He heard a sneeze come from upstairs. Scott smiled. “Attic.”

            Scott poked his head into the attic and sat beside his friend, nudging him with his elbow. “So, how’s it going?” Stiles looked at Scott and showed him what he found in the box. “Dude, I don’t know what ‘MK 95’ means, but it’s not making any sense.” Scott looked in the box and was just as confused as Stiles was. It was a small box with a few things in it: a large yellow envelope that looked like it said ‘script’ on it, a pair of aviator sunglasses, [a picture of his dad in his younger days](http://1.fwcdn.pl/ph/78/51/7851/401248.1.jpg), and a blank DVD case. Scott looked at Stiles. “I have no clue.” Stiles pulled out the DVD case and opened it. “Maybe there’s something on it?” The two went downstairs. Stiles popped in the DVD, got comfy next to Scott, and pressed play.

            “This is that old Mortal Kombat movie by Paul W.S. Anderson. Guess we know what MK 95 means,” Scott said. Stiles shushed him. “There’s more to it. I can feel it.” Scott rolled his eyes.

            “Is that—?” Scott’s jaw dropped.

            Stiles placed a hand over his friend’s mouth. “SHHHHH!”

            The two leaned forward in their seats, watching the screen intensely. The man in the suit walked forward, and as soon as he removed his sunglasses, they knew.

            **_“Let’s dance.”_**

            That line was all it took for the two boys to start screaming and slapping each other’s hands like teenage girls. “YOUR DAD IS JOHNNY CAGE!!!!!” Scott yelled. Stiles couldn’t find the words to express his excitement.

            Scott stopped the end credits. “We need to talk to your dad.” Stiles was already grabbing his keys. “Come on, Slow Wolf, before he leaves for lunch.”

           

* * *

John was getting ready to leave for his lunch break when he saw his son and partner in crime burst through the main doors and run towards his office. “Oh god, what could it be now?” John sat back down in his seat and passed a hand over his face.

            “Dad, why did you never tell me?!” Stiles was bouncing with excitement, and Scott wouldn’t stop smiling. John sighed. “Tell you what, Stiles?” Stiles was now smiling like Scott. “THAT YOU’RE JOHNNY CAGE!”

John tensed up like he did this morning. “Damn it, I should have just let you go to Scott’s.” Stiles stopped bouncing, giving his dad a concerned look again. “Look boys, it was a long time ago and it’s a part of my life that’s over. I’m not Johnny Cage. I’m just John Stilinski. You two understand where I’m going with this, right?” The two nodded, and John got up. “Good, I’m glad. Why don’t you two wait for me in the cruiser, and we can all go have lunch.” Scott was closest to the door, so John threw him the keys. “Go start her up.”

John turned to put something away and wasn’t really surprised that Stiles stayed behind. John saw the distant look in his son’s eyes. “What’s wrong, kiddo?” John put an arm around him. Stiles looked at his dad. “You were _THE_ Johnny Cage.” John pulled him into a hug. “Exactly Stiles, I _WAS_ Johnny Cage. He was just a character I played. Nothing more.” Stiles pushed out of the hug. “Dad, you were so awesome in that movie. I mean, yeah, you’re still awesome, but you were being awesome as Johnny freaking Cage!”  John chuckled. “I was awesome. I did my own stunts, you know.” Stiles’ eyes went wide. “What?!” John nodded, guiding his son towards the door. “Dad, you have to teach me.” Stiles was bouncing on the balls of his feet. John patted his son on the back. “We’ll see.”

The two of them exited the building to find Scott in the cruiser with the window down and his head out, enjoying the breeze. Stiles snorted at the sight, signaling Scott’s attention. His eyes snapped open and he ducked his head in, jumping to the back. Stiles joined his friend. “So many dog jokes.”

Scott scrunched his eyebrows. “I dare you, Cassandra.” John was watching the two of them in the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t wanna know.” Scott was laughing at Stiles’ mock hurt expression. “Cassandra is Johnny and Sonya’s kid in Mortal Kombat X,” he explained.

John hummed in amusement. “Guess I’ll have to call Bridgette and tell her the good news.”

 

 

 


End file.
